Five Guys, Five Girls, And One Cat Girl
by Sub-Ziro
Summary: The guys are supposed to watch the Blanche family and it's six kids. What they get are five normall girls and a cat girl that was part of a kiddnapping two months ago. She likes, milk, shiny objects, and mints. What will happen? Bum bum BUUMM!
1. Kali and the Mints, Duo's Wallet and Som

**Kali and the Mints, Duo's Wallet and Something, Hair Tie, Trowa's Bangs, and the Lighter**

Duo and Trowa walked toward the jeep in front of the presenters HQ.

"We're babysitting who again?" Duo asked

"These girls that are the daughters of one of Relena's distant relative. They're so far they basically aren't related. There's six of them. Five sixteen year olds and one twelve year old." Trowa stated as he flipped through the sheets. "Oh, and the twelve year old is crossed with feline genes."

"Say what?"

"She was part of an experiment. It was that one a few months ago. She was the one that was kidnapped. Well, her names Kali. The others name are Bree, Suki, Mali, Mitsuiki, and Jezebel." Duo sat in the drivers side and Trowa in the passengers.

"Well ain't that lovely? You get three and so do you." Trowa nodded as he looked at the pictures.

Bree had brown hair that went off the picture. It could be longer though. Her eyes were a crystal blue color with silver around the edges. Trowa looked at another one. 'What?' Suki looked exactly the same, but her eyes were silver with green on the edges. He flipped it again, Mali looked the same, but her eyes were green with dark blue on the edges. Mitsuiki had dark blue eyes with gold on the edges, Jezebel, gold eyes with crystal blue on the edges. Basically, it went in a circle like thing.

"Well, that's odd…" Duo looked over and looked at Jezebel's picture.

"Damn, she's cute." Trowa flipped the page, expecting to find one of them that looked younger. What he found was a girl, who looked quite pissed, with black hair a little passed her shoulder blades. Her bangs were over one eye, like Trowa's, but it was hanging, it wasn't sticking out. Her eyes were aquamarine. He could see black ears projecting from her head and a tip of a tail. He could also see whiskers coming out of her face. That was all that was there, besides a little info that he looked over, said something about minty smells, shiny objects, and milk.

"Who's she?"

"That's Kali. She looks evil." Well, little did they know…………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they pulled up in front of a mansion with a light colored brick and a dark brown door. They could hear muffled yells coming from inside.

"What's going on in there? Is someone being killed?" Duo pulls into the drive way and gets out. Trowa leaves the papers in the car. They walk up to the front door. They could see a lot of movement through the glass. Duo knocked, but was apparently unheard. He knocked again and this time, there was a huge screech, followed by silence. The door opened to reveal one of the older sisters. She stared at them for a second.

"Who in blazes are you two?"

"Uh, I'm Duo, and this is Trowa." Trowa nodded. She still stared.

"Why are you here?"

"Relena wanted us to came and baby-sit you and your sisters, or something like that." She cocked her head.

"That was a cruel joke, you know that?"

"No, really, I'll show you." Duo went back to the car to get the papers. He came back and gave them to her. She snatched them out of his hand and looked them over.

"…oh….sorry." She handed them back and stepped aside.

"I SMELL MINTS!" Duo nearly fell over as he looked around. He looked up and there was a girl with a black tail and ears, sitting on a rafter. He could hear her sniffing. "Mints, mints, where are the mints!" She looked down at Duo and Trowa. "You gots mints!" She stared at them like she was about to eat them. And if there are mints on them she might actually do that.

"I have mints." Duo put a hand in his pocket and pulled out some peppermints. He held them out.

"NO! DON'T DO-!" To late. The girl was already in mid air, about to land on Duo.

"MINTS!" She landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed the mints then jumped back on the rafters. She began stuffing them in her mouth, wrapper and all.

"YOU IDIOTS! Now I need to get that straight jacket again! God damn it !"

"Sorry." Trowa helped Duo up. "I saw something about minty smells in her profile. I didn't know it would be like that. May I ask which sister you are?"

"I'm Jezebel. I'm the youngest of the five. Not including Kali." She pointed to her, who's cheeks were puffing out, due to the mints.

"Wait, I didn't give you that many!" He checked in his pocket and saw he had no mints left. "Oh, you little-"

"Neko bitch who can't NOT control her damned mint, milk, and shiny object craving and who terrorizes her sisters to the brink of insanity." She said, stuffing another mints in her mouth. "Hey, where'd my fishing pole go?" Duo turned to Jezebel.

"What is she doing with a fishing pole?"

"She stole my diary AGAIN. She has a bad habit of doing that. Stealing people stuff then putting it on a fishing pole."

"Duo Maxwell…MONEY!" Duo looked at Kali and saw her holding his wallet.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WALLET!"

"Nothing…OOOO! ANOTHER MINT!" She pulled it out, allowing the wallet to fall to the floor. She then crammed it in her mouth.

"Duo, I think we're going to need back up…"

"Yea, I ought to bring Deathscythe and stomp her ass into the ground." He placed his wallet back into his back pocket. "Jezebel, where are your sisters?"

"They had to go to the nut house again." Duo stared.

"Oh, well, uhm, oh my."

"Yea…I'm the only one that hasn't gone nuts."

"OW! YOU DAMNED CAT PERSON!" Kali had pulled his hair. She began swatting it around. "MY HAIR!"

"MY TOY!"

"MY HAIR AIN'T NO TOY!"

"IT IS NOW!" Kali pulled out his hair tie. She began swatting it around. "Toy, toy, toy…"

"You shouldn't of given her those mints, this is just the beginning of her high."

"What?"

"Cat nip smells like mints. Cat nip is basically a drug for cats. She's high right now."

"THAT'S high? That's HYPER! I've never been this hyper."

"Oppsies."

"NOW WHAT!" Jezebel went into the kitchen and saw Kali in front of the refrigerator with one of her hands under it.

"My toy got lost…"

"WHAT! THAT WAS THE ONLY HAIR TIE I HAD LEFT!"

"That was the only toy I had gotten in a week! It MINE now bitch!" Trowa walked over to Kali and crouched down by her.

"We're going to be babysitting you and your sisters, ok? If your good we'll get you another toy and mints."

"Good ain't my thing uni-bang." She swatted his hair.

_Swat_

_Swat swat_

_Swat swat swat swat swat swat_

"That's enough." He grabbed her hand before she could hit it again and got back up. "Duo, when are we supposed to start this?"

"Today, but the other sisters are in the nut house." They heard a door open and shut softly.

"Oh no…" Jezebel looked at Kali who was trying to get her "toy" back. Jezebel looked and saw her sisters. "Go to your rooms quickly!" She mouthed. They nodded and left.

_Sniff sniff sniff_

_Hiff hiff sniff hiff hiff sniff sniff_

"I SMELL MINTS AND SISTERS! WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!" She got up and was about to dart to them when Duo grabbed her by the shirt collar. "GACK!" She fell onto the floor on her back. She glared at him. Her hair had flopped to the side as well.

"Your not going to attack anyone. Jezebel, do you have a cage?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CAGE!"

"Then I will get the strait jacket."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I love you…" She walked away mumbling to her self. Kali looked at Duo and glared. "I will make your life a living hell." With that, she got into a springing position and bit him where it hurts.

"Owchie…" He fell to the floor, holding his nuts.

"I'M FREE! WHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They could hear her running around and terrorizing her sisters.

"NO!"

"IT'S THEN DEVIL CAT!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GOT TO THE NUT HOUSE AGAIN!"

"DEAR LORD SAVE US!

"GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!"

**"MUUUAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DIE! BUWAMUHAHAHAHAH!…**ooooooo… **IT'S A LIGHTER!**

**"CALL 911! YOU DUMB ASS CAT-GIRL, DON'T DO THAT!"**

**"FIRE ON THE BED! PRETTY COLORS! HOTNESS!"** One of the sisters ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"THERE'S A FIRE! 5937 Premier Dr.!" She hung up, then noticed the crouching Duo and the leaning Trowa. "Who are you?"

"I'm Towa and this is Duo. We were sent to baby-sit you and your sisters. Which one are you?"

"I'm Mitsuiki. CAN YOU HELP NOW!" She was about to drag them when they heard sirens. Mitsuiki ran to the door and opened it, letting the fire men rush in with a hose.

"THE CALVLRY HAS ARRIVED!"

"PRAISE GAWD!"

"YOU SHOULD OF CALLE THE ASPCA!"

"LET HER BURN WITH THE BED!"

**"HISS DAMN WATER!" **They all ran down stairs as the fire men rushed up. One of them approached the girls.

"Her again?"

"Yea…What's the number for the nearest ASPCA?" The man shook his head.

"Well, the fire should die down in a few minutes, it spread to the walls. Then there was the gas…" The girls jerk their heads to Kali. She smiles and takes a step back.

"Eh, hehehe, BYE!" She took off and jumped onto a rafter.

"Well, the fire's down now, take care. And don't leave any lighters out again." They nod as he turns to leave. Jezebel goes into the kitchen and sees Duo in obvious pain.

"What happened?"

"That damned cat girl bit me in the nuts." He squeaked. "Gaaawwww." The other sisters walk in.

"Who are they?"

"Uni-bangs cute!" Trowa blushed slightly.

"What is up with you and boys?"

"Well, I'm Trowa, and this is Duo. Your sister, well…"

"Bit me in the damned balls." The three sisters (who they didn't know) looked at Kali who was whistling innocently on the rafters.

"I got hungry…" Well, not really.

"Can you tell us which one's which?"

"I'm Mali, that's Suki, and the other's Bree. Bree's the oldest, then Suki, me, Mitsuiki, then Jezebel. Then the cat's the youngest out of all of us…DAMN IT!" Mali jumps toward a floating diary. It jerks up, and Mali misses it. Trowa looked up and saw Kali holding a fishing pole.

"Duo, I think we better call for back up."

"I agree." He said in his still squeaky voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.S. :How was it? I'd like to know, arigatou! (Red neck: Ary gator)


	2. Back Up And The DNA Theif

**Backup and the DNA Thief**

There was a knock on the door. "Do they have mints!" Kali lost her focus on Mali's diary and she snatched it, along with the hook. She opens the door to reveal three guys.

"Hello, uhm, is Duo and Trowa here?"

"Oh, your Quatre, Heero and Wu Fei, right?"

"Yes." She steps out the way for them to come in.

"Don't you have a twelve year old sister?" Quatre asks. He then felt something land on his head. He looks up and Sees Kali.

"Yea, do you have any mints, milk, or shiny objects?"

"No, why?"

"Just a warning."

"Shhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy………….MINE!" She pounces on Heero, then steals his gun.

"WTF! HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! YOU CAN'T BE MESSING AROUND WITH THAT!" Kali looks lazily at him.

"Why not?" He tries to get the gun back but she puts it out of his reach. "Nehy nehy!" She gets off him and jumps to the rafters again as she inspects it. "It looks rusted…"

"Uhg, sorry, she'll lose interest in it soon. Please, sit down. Why do we need a baby-sitter?"

"Attempts have been made on your fathers life. We were sent to protect you actually sense he's out doing business. We heard he doesn't know when He'll be back." Quatre sits by Duo, who was holding ice between his legs. Heero sits on an arm chair and Wu Fei sits on the other side of Duo. Trowa was leaning against the wall. The other sisters were eating. They wouldn't DARE eat the asylum's food.

"Do you want anything to eat?" They shake their heads. "Well, are you staying HERE or somewhere ELSE?"

"We don't know. We'll have to check in with the Preventer HQ." Quatre states. "Would you mind if we used your phone?" Mali's scurries into the kitchen. Soon, she comes back in, but with out the phone. She looks at Kali.

"Kali, what did you do with the phone?" She asks sweetly. Kali looks off in thought.

"Uhmmm…What did I do with it?" She mumbles. "Oh yea! I threw it at that dog. Then it ran off with it." Mali's eye twitches.

"You. Did. WHAT?"

"You heard me." She says as she inspects Heero's gun again. "Hey, all of these are blanks…" She whines. Mali smacks her forehead and put a hand in her back pocket. She pulls out a black cell phone and tosses it to Quatre.

"Please hurry, I don't have a lot of minutes left." Quatre nods as he quickly dials the number. After a few minutes, he hangs up and tosses the phone to Mali. Kali, hanging by her tail, hangs from the rafter's and catches it, right in front of Mali. Her eye twitches as she looks at her. "What are you doing?"

"Seein what games you got………damn, you ain't got squat. Oh well. What games can I download?"

"Your not doing anything to my phone!" Kali sticks her tongue out at her.

"You wanna bet?" Kali sighs and walks into the kitchen. "Are you guys staying here or somewhere else?"

"They said we could stay here if you don't mind."

"Fine, I'll show you to your rooms later. Want anything?"

"No." And all this time, Kali was smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heero, this is your room." Bree pushes the door open for him.

"Hn." He walks in as Bree shuts the door behind him.

'God, isn't HE mister talkative. Do his vocal cords even WORK?' Bree walks back down stairs and she sees a diary floating in mid air. "Kali…"

"Eh?"

"Why are you such a pain?"

"Your just jealous."

"Of what?" She shrugs.

"Beats the hell out of me. We have any fish?" Bree sighs and walks away. It was about ten at night. She was leaving for bed.

"Kali, be sure to lock the door when you come back in." She was answered with a yawn. 'She's tired at ten? The excitement must of taken a lot out of her.' She looked behind her and saw Kali passed out on the rafter, straddling it with her arms hanging and her tail twitching every few seconds. Bree sighed and walked to her room. When Kali heard her door close, she sprang up and jumped off the rafter.

'Phase one, gather DNA of all five pilots.' She crept up the stairs and entered Duo's room. She pulled out some scissors and tip toed toward his bed. Not that she really needed to, she WAS part feline. Anyway, she snatched some of his hair and sniped off the ends. About an inch, and placed it in a vial. She wanted to swat it around badly! She ignored her wanting and placed his braid back. The next pilot was Wu Fei. She crept out of Duo's and into Wu Fei's. She sniped some of his hair and placed it in a vial, separate from Duo's. She left him to his dreams and crept into Trowa's room. Snipped some of his, then went to Quatre's, after placing it in a third vial. Got Quatre's, then placed it in a fourth. 'Now for Mr. Yuy.' She crept to his room. She could see the light on through the crack in the door, and clicking of a key board. 'Aw, man! Here I thought this was going to be easy! Wait…I still have his gun. If I get caught, I can tell him I was giving it back. Yay for meh!' She slowly twisted the knob, listening for the sound of keys to stop. It didn't, so she stepped in silently. Mr. Perfect Soldier didn't hear a thing. She crept over to him and grabbed a small tuft of his hair. She was about to snip when he spoke.

"What do you want?" She froze.

'Damn it! I screwed up!' She let go and quickly placed the scissors back into her pocket before he turned around. "I came to give you your gun back. It's rusted a bit…" She pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to him. He just looks from the gun to her and back before taking it hesitantly.

"That's not why you're here, is it?"

"What? You dun trust me?"

"…" He puts the gun by his laptop and looks at her still. She turns and leaves.

'Damn it all! I FUCKED UP! How am I going to get his DNA for N.J.S. now?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.S: DUN DUN DUN! Kali is working for an enemy! What will happen to her now that she didn't get Heero's DNA? And sorry about it being kinda short -.-'


	3. Birds, Feather, Blood, Wounds, Breakfast

**Birds, Feathers, Blood, Wounds, Breakfast, and Attacks**

_**As you should know, I don't own gundam Wing. I just own Kali and her sisters.**_

"KALI!"

"Where are you?

"This isn't funny!"

The five sisters frantically searched for Kali. Even though they……DISLIKED her with a great passion, they couldn't let her get out. No one knows about the experiments that happened, and if those terrorists got a hold of her, they could get information from her easily. Little did they know…

"If you come out I'll get you some mints, shiny objects, and a toy!"

"COME OUT NOW DAMN IT!" They met in the living room, along with the guys.

"We can't find her."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! DAD'S GONNA SKIN US _ALIVE!_" Bree patted Mitsuiki on the back.

"Calm down, she'll be fine." That's when they heard the door open and weak feet run to the kitchen. Bree stopped patting her sister and walk toward the kitchen. She saw Kali kneeling on the counter, looking in the medicine cabinet. "K-Kali?" She turned her head slightly toward her, just enough to see something across her face. She turned back to the cabinet and started looking again. "Hey! You guys! Kali's in here!" She walked over to Kali. She was then able to see half her face. She nearly puked. There was a huge gash across her face, and over her right eye. Blood was pouring everywhere. That would defiantly make her blind in that eye. "What HAPPENED!"

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Bree grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Her right eye was shut. Either it was swollen shut or she kept it shut.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"WTFH!"

"EWWW!"

"passed out" Quatre left the room with Duo. They were about to puke.

"Kali, open your eye."

"No, it hurts. Let me go, I'll be fine."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOUR GONNA GO BLIND!"

"Quit over reacting. It's nothing." Kali pulled away and began looking in the cabinet again. She pulled out a roll ace bandages.

**_"OVER REACTING! I'm UNDER reacting! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"_**

"Nothing, I was chasing a bird and I ran out into the street on accident and a car was coming. Makes me want to kill all those foul bastards." Bree was staring at her.

"Ok, fine, I give up. Can one of you guys help me? She's going to the vet."

"I'm FINE Bree. It's just a scratch."

"JUST! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH A KNIFE AND LOST!" It was then she noticed the gashes on her front. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED, BREE! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I DO THIS TO YOU!" Kali snapped. She pulled out a tube of Neosporin before she passed out due to the loss of blood.

"KALI!" The guys ran over to her.

"Oh god…"

"Someone call 911!" Heero picked Kali up.

"There's no time, get all the disinfectant you have and those bandages. Someone go out and buy more." He picked a bird feather off her front. 'Well, she must have been telling SOME of the truth. A car can't do this, but she WAS chasing a bird.' He thought. He placed her on a couch in the living room. Bree gave him a basket of all the medical supplies they had. He began putting the disinfectant on her gashes and cuts. The girls were on one couch, the guys on another. When he began putting the bandages on her head she began to stir.

"Nggg……What are you doing?"

"Hold still." He put the clip on the bandages to hold it in place. She passed out again. "What's here blood type?"

"Uh……" The girls looked at each other.

"Was it O positive?" They shrug.

'They're a big help.'

"Yea, it was. Whose got O positive?" No one raised their hand.

'She's related to FIVE people and NONE of them have the same blood, and neit-wait.' "I am, got an I.V.?"

"I think there's one in the car." Duo shot up and ran outside.

"Who the HELL would of done that?"

"Well, she as telling PART of the truth. She was chasing birds. But a car can't to that unless it had spikes on the front."

"I got the I.V." Heero snatched it out of his hands and hooked him and Kali up to it.

"You don't mind doing this, Heero?" He shakes his head.

"If she dies we fail our mission objective. Where does she hunt anyway?"

"Normally in the back yard. She hardly ever goes past that." Suki stated. "And I don't think anyone would want to try and kill her besides those terrorists. It might be those people that kidnapped her."

"N.J.S.? That's possible, they wouldn't want her out." Trowa states. "They could be getting reinforcements to kill her. Heero, you think that's enough?" Heero's face looked slightly paled.

"Hu?"

"You think that's enough blood?" He pulls out the I.V. and holds it so the blood can drain to Kali. Once it did he pulled it out of her.

"She should be out for a few days, maybe longer, does she have a room?"

"Follow me." Mitsuiki sprang up as Heero picked Kali up. She showed him to a room with carpeted walls. She must of noticed the quizzical expression on his face, "She likes to climb, she comes in here every once in a while." Heero places her in a cat bed. It must have been custom made, it looked like it was for a dog really. "When do you think our father will be back?"

"Don't know. If those terrorists come to try and kill you and your sisters, we have permission to bring you to a safe house."

"Will you leave her?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's EVIL, she is the spawn of Satan. Or she spawned Satan, I don't know, but they're related somehow. Would you and your friends like something to eat?"

"Hn…" Mitsuiki frowned slightly.

'Why doesn't he talk a lot?'

"Fine…" She nodded as they came into the living room.

"You guys hungry?" Suki shot up.

"I'll help." She enjoyed cooking. Mitsuiki nodded as Suki ran into the kitchen.

"Well?" Murmurs of agreement came, accented with a loud "YES!" from a certain pilot. She nodded as she went into the kitchen to join Suki. She saw Suki rummaging through the fridge. "Whoa, I knew you liked cooking but, really? You like one of them?" Suki blushed slightly as she came out of the fridge.

"I don't like any of them."

"Why's your face red then?"

"I'm getting a bit over heated, that's why."

"Your head was just in the fridge. Which one? I won't tell." She heard her mumble something. "What?"

"Duo…You like one of them?" Mitsuiki blushed slightly.

"Not really…" Suki rolled her eyes as she felt something drip on her head. She patted the top of her head and looked at her hand, then she looked up. "Hmmm…" Nothing was there.

"What?"

"I felt something on my head, oh well. Let' get breakfast started for your hubby."

"WHERE DID _THAT _COME FROM!"

"Where did what come from?"

"I know what you said!"

"I didn't say ANYTHING dearest sister of mine who think hippies are hot." She said giggling. "Now let's get this started, buuuuut, I don't blame you, he is pretty cute, but I think Heero's-opps…" Suki grinned.

"Stupid. Come come, let's get this started."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali's eyes cracked open. Her body felt like it was heavy. 'Damn it, Heero gave me that blood. I must have too much in my veins.' She moved her arm over so she could see her wrist. 'Yuck, my arms look huge, like it's swollen.' She got up, not an easy task, her body wasn't used to itself weighing so much. She could lift something up that was hundreds of times heavier than she was right now though. She sat back down and looked at her wrist. She clawed open one of the veins, letting some of the blood drain out. She went over to the window and opened it. She checked to make sure there was no window below hers, and stuck her arm over. The blood fell in a slowly increasing stream, as she opened another vein. Soon, she began to feel lighter. She brought her arm back and pressed her fingers over it. She went back to her bed, quickly, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. She got into a position so they wouldn't see her pressing on her wrist. The door opened slowly, revealing Mali, holding a bowl of milk. Kali's whiskers twitched slightly. Mali walked over to her and placed the bowl down by her. She brushed some of her bangs away.

"I know your up," she whispered.

"Ok, why didn't you say my blood type was different?"

"Sorry."

"You BETTER be. No one was supposed to help me! You didn't tell them that they did those other experiments?"

"No."

"Hn, put it by the bed, I'm in no mode to deal out a punishment right now." Mali did as she was told then scurried out. "And if you blow my cover, you weren't taking part in anything."

"Sorry." She didn't get a response, Kali had fallen asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.S.- A "dun dun do" is in order! Dun dun DOOOOOOO! I wonder what will happen in the later chapters? Dun dun DOOOOOOO!


End file.
